


Cousin

by VisceralComa



Series: Comafall [5]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: It is a title — a reassurance of their familial bond; even if the blood tie is a lie.





	Cousin

“You will always be my dear cousin.” Constantin says, resolute. But the word is bitter on his tongue. A forlorn loss given the lie he’s kept since their tender childhood. and even now as it is “revealed” to him his lucky star is no more related to him than Kurt is, it is said to comfort his cousin as their world is shaken much as his was a moment prior.

Cousin.

He remembered when he first deferred to that titleage. When he heard father and Sir de Courcillion muttering away.

He’d been hiding. Stolen away in their teacher’s study, nestled in a cabinet when he heard them. Loíza sought him in their game, counting away upstairs. When his father entered the study after their teacher. A vile intrigue it was as he listened in, hearing such phrases as the last expedition, traded a child to gain an adopted niece. Naughty but a pawn in his machinations to one day be a diplomat.

It trembled his world. When next he saw Loíza the words surfaced, threatened to spill but her too wide eyes and adoration for him were too much. Instead he called her cousin. As though in doubt. He said it every time to make sure others knew.

His fair adorable cousin. His lucky cousin. His starry cousin. Cousin.

And now he found he said it to convince Loíza of it. It fell easily off his tongue. Well practiced and burned into him by his own doing.

Cousin.


End file.
